A Second Chance
by Ryuuen Star
Summary: Regretting what she did five years ago, she gets a second chance. He’s back, as beautiful as ever, the new singing sensation….. and she has only one month to make him remember….. Make him remember his very first love. H/M
1. Betrayal

Hi! Another ficcy by, ME, Ryuuen! This one's a Fushigi Yuugi fic featuring, Hotohori and Miaka! Sorry Tama fans but this story's not for u! Newayz, thankies to Sarya-san for encouraging me (the reason why I'm even making one!) and hope y'all like this fic!  
Summary: Regretting what she did five years ago, she gets a second chance. He's back, as beautiful as ever, the new singing sensation... and she has only one month to make him remember... Make him remember his very first love. H/M  
  
A Second Chance  
Chapter 1. Betrayal  
*Slap*  
  
"How could you!" shrieked a crying 20-year-old Miaka Yuuki. "My fiancée and my best friend!"  
  
"Miaka, it's not what you think-"  
  
"Stop it!" Miaka cried. "Don't give me any of that bullshit! You and Hongo stay out of my life forever!" She turned around slamming the door furiously behind her.  
  
Yui Hongo burst into tears as soon as she recovered from the waves of shock and guilt. Her heart had been torn out once, re-made, and now broken once again. But this time, she deserved it. The way her best friend's once sparkling eyes glared into her owns, the harsh way Miaka said her sur- name... It was just too much to take.  
  
Tamahome hugged Yui as tears ran down his saddened eyes, but Yui quickly jumped out of his embrace as if his touch was fire.  
  
"No, we deserve this Tamahome!" she spoke. "We had no right to treat Miaka like shit! If we want to fix this, I think we should stay away from each other." She, too, then slammed the door behind her.  
  
Tamahome was left sitting sullenly on the bed that he and Yui had been making out in, wishing the world would just swallow him up.  
Miaka stumbled out of her fiancée's apartment and out into the cold busy Tokyo streets. When she was a block away, she finally collapsed. She couldn't believe it. Her sweet and loving Tamahome... Fresh tears ran down her tear-streaked face as she buried her head in her arms. Tired of the unfair world, she let sleep take over her, her thoughts forever resting on a certain golden-eyed man.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
5 years ago. (a/n: I know this isn't what really happened but it's for the plot so bare with me)  
  
"Aishiteru, Miaka," whispered the dying seishi, Hotohori. 'I promise I'll find you again one day,' he thought. 'I promise I"ll find you no matter what it-' His last breath was cut short as his physical body fell into eternal slumber.  
  
Miaka fell back. So that was it, was it? He's gone just like that? She laughed inwardly at herself. 'No, of course he's not dead. He promised to stay alive until I come back. This is just a sick joke that everybody's playing on me,' she thought.  
  
"Ne, Tetsuya, he's not dead," Miaka said slowly getting up on her quivering legs. "Ne, Tetsuya, it's not funny anymore! Say he's not dead!"  
  
"Miaka, I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do," Tetsuya soothed. "You'll see him again someday for sure."  
  
"Iie!" she sat back down and cried.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Miaka slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a soft warm bed. She was staring at sky blue ceiling wondering where she was. She heard soft murmurs coming from in front of her and she turned her aching head to take a look. There were two people talking quietly two each other in the shadows. She couldn't see or hear them clearly. One of them nodded and left the room. The other turned to her. It was a blonde haired teenager around her age with cheerful blue eyes.  
  
"Ohayou!" he called to Miaka.  
  
"O-ohayou..." she replied not knowing what to do.  
  
"The name's Chikoro Tsurino. Call me Chi!"  
  
"My name's Miaka Yuuki," she said back to him. 'Who was he, what was he doing here?' she thought.  
  
"Where am I?" Miaka finally asked.  
  
"You're in my friend's room. The guy who just left. He said he found you out in the street and brought you back here," Chi said. "That guy trusts everyone."  
  
"O-oh..."  
  
"So, what were you doing out there anyways?" Chi asked. "You could've easily gotten kidnapped."  
  
'It seems like I am anyways,' Miaka thought. "Um... Let me see... Went to a store, bought a watch for Tama-" she stopped in mid-sentence as everything came rushing back to her. Tears welled up but she kept them down. "Oh, it's nothing really. I was just really exhausted."  
  
Chi looked worried. "Daijobu?"  
  
Miaka nodded. "Un, I'm okay. There's just something in my eye."  
  
"If you have to lie then you should lie better than that," Chi said. "It's not good to keep things bottled up inside. Cry if you want, scream if you want, laugh if you want. Do what you feel like doing right now."  
  
Silence filled the room... Until Miaka let out a piercing scream. She cried rivers while thrashing about on the bed pulling the sheets and throwing the pillows. About five minutes later she sank back down on the bed still sobbing quietly. Silent murmurs of 'It's unfair' and 'How could you' could be heard from the miserable girl.  
  
"They were making out! They did! They actually did this to me! My boyfriend! My best-friend. They used to be the two most important people to me-" she stopped. Chi had his arms around her waist.  
  
"It's all right now, Miaka. Forget and smile again." (a/n: I got that quote from Super Drive the opening theme of Gravitation)  
  
"Arigatou, Chi-kun."  
  
"Er... Sorry to ruin this moment, but someone's here to get you," said a deep masculine voice coming from the door. Miaka looked up and gasped.  
Hate to leave it here but the chapter's up! ^^ Sorry for making it so short I just wanted to save the next part for the next chapter so make sure to read again! Hope ya liked it btw. Good, bad, evil, cruel wtf is it??!! Review and tell me! (am I being too dramatic? -_-')  
  
-Ryuuen Star- 


	2. Four Stars

Hihyez! I'm bak w/ chapter 2 of A Second Chance! ^^ Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing my last chappy. I was pretty surprised at my 6 reviews. My first story only got half the amount of reviews of this story. -_- Anyways, enjoy and remember to review! ^^ Oh by the way I'm glad my readers love H/M!  
  
A Second Chance  
  
Chapter 2. Four Stars  
  
Standing there with an emotionless face was a long chestnut haired man and gentle golden eyes. Those eyes took a dip into Miaka's hazel ones and a flicker of recognition crossed his eyes. The two were staring at each other trying to figure something out when Chi broke the silence making all eyes turn on him.  
  
"This is the guy who brought you back, Miaka," he said. "Well, introduce yourselves."  
  
"Sou," the beautiful man said his face turning emotionless again. "You can go first... Miaka."  
  
Miaka's insides jumped with hope. "H-how'd you know my name?" she asked hoping hoping and hoping.  
  
The man rolled his eyes. "Well maybe it's because Chi already said your name." 'Man, what's with this klutz? She must've been abandoned out there or something.'  
  
"O-oh," she whispered as all hope vanished just as fast. "I'm Miaka Yuuki, I'm 20 and I go to Hokou University here in Tokyo. I was out there last night because I collapsed from the pressure of catching my fiancée making out with my best friend." There. She said it just like that as if it was no big deal. She wondered what he would think of her now. As some sort of rejected loser?  
  
"Sou," the guy said again as if he didn't care at all. "I'm not going to tell you my real name so just call me Holyhomo. I'm 41 and... I'm a hobo." A smile played on the man's mouth and he chuckled laughing at his own joke.  
  
Chi rolled his eyes. "You carry her back here and you won't even trust her with your information?"  
  
"Fine my real name is actually Hiroku Tsukirino but you can call me Sei. I'm really 23," he broke into laughter. "And I'm the vocalist of the band called Four Stars."  
  
Miaka gaped. "FOUR STARS????!!!!!" she shrieked forgetting about her hope. Chi and Sei covered their ears. "Isn't that the band that's coming here from China?"  
  
Sei nodded. "So?"  
  
"So!!! That band is soo cool!!!!!!!!!!! Their music is totally awesome and the members are positively hot!" she blushed deeply at what she just said as Sei smirked and Chi smiled. "So your concert is in two days right?" she asked calming down.  
  
Chi grinned proudly. "Yup! Our fans love us so much! Oh, we'll try to get you-"  
  
"Don't even think about it Chi!" Sei cut off. "She's the one that's supposed to be giving us something."  
  
"Don't be so harsh, Sei!" Chi said. "Like I was saying, Miaka, we'll try to get you some front row ticket passes. After all, I am the manager and the drummer of Four Stars."  
  
Miaka squealed. "Oh that would be soo nice of you! Thank you so much!"  
  
"SEI!!!!!!!!!!" came a roaring voice. "HURRY UP AND GET THE GIRL OVER!!! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG???!!!" They all winced.  
  
Chi smiled weakly. "That would be our guitarist Taika Hiroshouma also known as Tai."  
  
"Coming, Tai!" Sei called back. "All right, let's go, Miaka." She nodded and followed Sei out the door with Chi behind her.  
  
Miaka inwardly screamed at who she saw waiting for her at the door. It was a tall teenager with jet black hair with midnight streaks and angry ruby eyes. She could tell that he was very pissed at the moment.  
  
'I am soooo lucky to be here!' she thought to herself.  
  
"What were you people doing?!" he shouted at them. Even though he was beautiful outside, he had a rather bad attitude.  
  
"Nothing, Tai," Sei said. "I told you to come instead of waiting."  
  
"Whatever just get into the car," he said to all of them. When he saw Miaka he quickly remembered his manners. "Right, I'm Taika Hiroshouma. Call me Tai!" he smiled nicely.  
  
'I guess he's not that bad after all,' she thought. "I'm Miaka Yuuki!"  
  
"Aaaaay! Chotto matte!" came a rather annoying voice. A teenager around Miaka's age ran down the stairs. It was a female with long light purple hair tied in two parts at the side of her head. She had sparkling bright blue eyes and was grabbing a coat on a hanger.  
  
"Oy, I'm Kurino Seikaku! My nickname's Rin, I'm 20 and I'm the keyboardist of Four Stars. Nice to meet you!" she said opening the door. Miaka gaped at Kurino's beauty. She had seen her in magazines and television but she was even more beautiful in real life.  
  
"I'm Miaka Yuuki, I'm 20 too and I go to... Hokou University. It's nice to meet you too!" she said the words 'Hokou University' barely audible. She was embarrassed at going to such a poor university when the people around her were super rich beautiful people.  
  
"Ok, get in the car now. We're taking you home," Tai said. "Who said you could come Rin?"  
  
Rin smiled broadly. "ME!"  
  
Tai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Besides it wouldn't be good for Miaka to be in a car full of guys," Rin said. "I will protect her from your perverted minds!"  
  
Sei rolled his eyes. "Yeah right you're more perverted than any of us."  
  
"I'm not the one that has porn magazines dumped all over my room!" she shot back. All eyes turned to Tai.  
  
"WHO LET YOU INTO MY ROOM???!!!" Tai yelled into Rin's face.  
  
"Aah, let's forget about this," Rin said smiling weakly. "Everybody get into the car!" she slapped Tai's ass.  
  
"Who's the perverted one..." he whispered getting into the driver's seat.  
  
Fifteen minutes later after going through hundreds of fans, they arrived at Miaka's apartment. "Thank you so much!" she said to all of them getting off. "You can come in if you want."  
  
Rin squealed. "Yay! I'm coming I'm coming!" she scrambled off the car escaping the tangled arms of Sei, Tai, and Chi who was trying to pull her back. Miaka laughed. The three men grumbled and got off too.  
  
"I guess if Rin's going then we have to come make sure she's no trouble," Sei said.  
  
"Yeah right, Sei! You'd want to go anyway!" Rin shouted. Everybody rolled their eyes at Rin's childish attitude.  
  
"Well let's go then!" Miaka exclaimed smiling leading the Four Stars into her own apartment.  
  
That's all for chappy 2 of A Second Chance. Thanks for reading and remember to review!  
  
-Ryuuen Star- 


	3. Trying to forget

Back again with chapter 3 of A Second Chance. Thank you for all your reviews last chapter and hope u like this one! Oh wait I told myself I'd make shout-outs for everybody who reviewed the last chapter..... Ok well here goes! :  
  
Mina: Thank you soo much for reviewing and I'm glad you like it. By the way, while you were reading I was talking to Rei. ^^  
  
vanessa-chan: Thanks for reviewing and thank you for reviewing chapter one too! I don't really want to make you get bored of my fanfic or nething but..... I'm not really the sappy kinda writer so I'm afraid my Hotohori/Miaka parts aren't going to be that..... Romantic. ^^;; Well actually I get reeeeally embarrassed when I write those parts (especially if my family reads it!).  
  
tensai-yuki: Thank you! With my readers and reviewers' support I think this story will turn out good, too! I'm sorry for making it so short so this chapter I'll try to make it longer!  
  
A Second Chance  
  
Chapter 3. Trying to Forget  
  
Miaka closed the door behind her as her new found friends stepped into her apartment. Her mother had bought her this apartment as a birthday present while she went to university. She missed her family, but she enjoyed living alone.  
  
"Wowie, Miaka-chan!" Rin whistled looking around. "Everythings's so neat and tidy! I'd prefer this kinda living instead of that rented house we got."  
  
"You better tell her that there are cockroaches in this house before she asks to sleep over!" Tai whispered into Miaka's ear. "Cockroaches are the only thing that girl is afraid of."  
  
She giggled. "It's all right for me if Rin sleeps over. It'll be fun!" she walked to the kitchen. "Does anyone want anything to eat or drink?"  
  
"Hai!" Rin answered, as always, first. "Ice cream!"  
  
"I'll have coffee, please," Chi said, politely.  
  
"Me too," Tai said.  
  
"I'll have ice cream, as well," Sei said. "Miaka, I'll help you in the kitchen."  
  
She smiled. "Sure, that'd be great, Sei, thank you!"  
  
He shrugged and followed her into the kitchen. Once again, the room was neat and roomy. Like Rin, he would also prefer this cozy apartment instead of the rented house. He walked over to the refrigerator which was covered in pictures and drawings which looked like it was done from preschool to highschool. His eyes scanned the decorations until it landed on a picture of Miaka and a blue-haired young man. He wondered if that was her cheating financée, but didn't dare bring the topic up. Instead, he opened the refrigerator and took out all the flavours of ice cream Miaka had. He smiled as he saw the amount of food.  
  
Miaka, meanwhile, got the coffee ready and while the coffee machine did it's work she glanced over at Sei. 'Quite a resemblance,' she thought to herself. 'But it can never be him.' Though she thought that, deep down in her heart, she knew that miracles occured and maybe, just maybe, it might be him.  
  
"So, what's your favourite flavour?" she asked taking down three bowls from the cupboard. "Mine's chocolate!"  
  
"Mine's bubblegum," Sei replied. "And I'm quite surprised you have this flavour."  
  
Miaka nodded. "I love bubblegum too, though I love chocolate more!"  
  
Sei's lips curled into smile as he dumped a huge spoonful of bubblegum into his bowl. Somewhere in his memory he remembered someone who absolutely loved to eat, though he couldn't recall who it was. "Rin loves chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla equally," he said scooping a large spoonful of neapolitan ice cream for Rin.  
  
Miaka noticing the coffee machine was done reached for it. "Itai!!!" she screamed as her bare fingertips touched the burning hot glass.  
  
Sei noticed what happened and quickly rushed over. "Daijobu, Miaka?" he asked very worriedly. He took her hand and put it under cold water.  
  
"I'm all right, Sei," Miaka spoke reassuringly.  
  
He ignored her and dried her fingers. He started looking over it to see if there were any burnt spots or any marks. Miaka watched all this wondering why he was so worried over her. 'Just like Hotohori was,' she thought.  
  
"Oooy! Why're you guys taking so lo- SEI!!!!!" Rin came bursting into the room running as fast as she could with fire in her eyes. A couple of chairs crashed to the floor as she ran past. "Sei, how dare you, you womanizer!"  
  
He quickly dropped Miaka's hand but not fast enough for Chi and Tai to miss it. "I-I-"  
  
"We are sooo sorry, Miaka!" Rin said apologetically. "We didn't know our friend here was THAT perverted."  
  
"I-I-I didn't do anything!" Sei protested. "She just burned her finger! So I was helping her!"  
  
"Rrrrite, Sei," Rin glared. "Like we believe that story!"  
  
Miaka giggled. "It's ok, Rin, I really burned my finger."  
  
"And Sei sure looked worried over it!" Rin exclaimed laughing. "Sei, I never knew you cared!" She playfully punched him in the arm.  
  
He blushed darkly. "Leave me alone....."  
  
An hour later, after having a nice long chat, the Four Stars decided to leave Miaka's apartment.  
  
"Thank you so much for having us over," Chi said smiling. "I had a fun time and feel free to drop by at our rented house any time you like, Miaka."  
  
"Anytime, Chi!" Miaka replied. "It was great having you guys over."  
  
Chi turned to go followed by the others each passing with a smile. Miaka grabbed Sei's sleeve hesitantly as he turned away. "Sei?" she asked him.  
  
"Huh? What is it?" he asked turning back. "Anything wrong?"  
  
"I just..... I just wanted to thank you for you know....." by now she was blushing deeply.  
  
Sei in return blushed just as deep and gave a small smile. "Oh, that was nothing. It's my charm. Bye for now." He walked back to his group stopping just to give her a wink, swishing his long chestnut bangs back.  
  
Miaka sighed and closed the door. What an interesting day. After walking along her empty apartment, she decided to take a shower and visit them tomorrow again.  
  
As she got rid of her clothes, she felt a hard box inside her pants' pocket. Taking it out, her eyes brimmed with tears. It was the watch that was supposed to be Tamahome's gift. Without knowing what she was doing, she ruptured the box and fell to the washroom floor on trembling knees. 'I guess I haven't gotten over it yet,' she thought to herself, salty tears falling onto the ground. Sure, she made four brand new rich famous friends today because of what happened between her and Tamahome, but she could never forget the love that grew for him. How painful it would be to just forget.  
  
The sharp cracking sound of glass got her attention and piercing pain shot through her fingers. The smell of blood crept into her nose as she looked down at the object she was holding with constricted hands. She had held it tight enough that the glass of the watch had cracked and dug into her skin.  
  
Miaka immediately dropped it to the floor, blood falling with it. She washed her cut in the sink and looked up. Looking at her bare body, the body which she gave to Tamahome, the one who cheated her and broke her heart, she wanted to bawl again.  
  
'Maybe my new friends can help me forget,' Miaka thought. 'I can start over again and forget about him. I'll finish university and accomplish my dreams.'  
  
Smiling, she turned on the shower.  
  
*Cough cough* 0_o Was that a good chapter or a bad chapter? What was that exactly? _ It sounded so strange!!! Well, it was the best I can do! ^^ Pleeeeease review!! 


	4. Seeing you again

Here's chapter 4 of A Second Chance! (whoa, we're that far already?!) Thanks for all your reviews last chapter!! I got 17 reviews with only 3 chapters! XD A new record I must say. So anyways read and review!  
  
imalidodevil: Thank you, I'm not that interested in Taka and Yui either. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and remember to review this one too!  
  
tensai-yuki: Thanks! I'm so sorry for making it so short!! . I'll try best as I can to make the others longer. And you read my mind because yes they will meet. You're right it is supposed to be Taka but I totally forgot about that! Gomen! Demo, I don't intend to change it in case readers might get confused. Sorry!  
  
anonymous: Thanks so much!  
  
Moon Dreamer: I luv H/M too! (well i guess you can tell...) Thanks for reviewing. ^^;;  
  
vanessa-chan: So sorry for making it short. But you can be sure that the rest of the chapters would be at least longer than my first two. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
HoshiHikari4ever: Thank you.  
  
A Second Chance  
  
Chapter 4. Just a dream?  
  
"Ohayou!" rang a cheerful voice early next morning.  
  
Miaka drowsily opened one eye. "Eh? Yui-chan?" A second later, after no one responded, she closed her eye and fell back asleep.  
  
"MIAKA!"  
  
"Wha-wha what??!!" she sat upright her blankets flying off her body. Her eyes flew open in the process and saw four big blurs. "Oh, four unknown people in my room at 6:00 in the morning," she mumbled. "How pleasant." As her vision cleared, she saw Rin, Sei, Tai, and Chi standing above her.  
  
"Rin-chan?" she exclaimed, fully awake now. "How did you get in?"  
  
Rin shrugged. "The door wasn't locked for some reason. Does anybody else live here?"  
  
Miaka stared. "That's strange I was certain I locked it. No, no one else lives here." She paused. "Except for..... Yui, and Tamahome...... Who have the key."  
  
Sei blinked. "Yui and Tamahome?" he asked. He thought for a moment. 'Now where did I hear those names before?' A flash of blue crossed his mind. 'Huh?' He closed his eyes holding in the fierce battle inside his mind. Something was coming back to him, yet another thing was stopping the memories trying to rush into his soul. It hurt too much to think. He placed his sweating hand onto his forehead and backed up.  
  
"Daijobu, Sei-chan?" interrupted Miaka's voice.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
All of a sudden the pain stopped and he found himself back in Miaka's bedroom, all eyes on him. "What?" came his blank response.  
  
Everybody besides Sei sweatdropped. "Ah, just forget about that, Sei," said Chi. "But, you're sure you're all right?"  
  
"Hai, hai," Sei responded. "Miaka? Hurry up and get dressed we're planning on going out to eat for breakfast."  
  
"All right!" Miaka cheered jumping up and heading to the washroom. Once again, the four idols sweatdropped.  
  
"Ah, there's nothing like fresh air for a fresh start on a fresh morning. Fresh, ne?" Miaka asked, looking up to the blue sky ten minutes later.  
  
Rin nodded. "Yes, it's a beautiful day. Why don't you join us on a stroll in the park after breakfast?"  
  
"Whoa," Tai whispered to Chi. "She's finally acting like a normal 20-year- old teen!" (a/n: You can just imagine the, 0.o, on their faces! Lol)  
  
And boy was he surprised when he found himself hurtling towards the sun as Rin smiled and walked on as indignant as ever.  
  
A few hours later, Miaka walked out of the restaurant bloated along with, Rin looking ever-so cheerful reason being a new record at how many heads she turned, Chi shockingly surprised at how much Miaka ate, Tai who hardly ate anything possibly because of the fact that Miaka kept taking his food, and Sei feeling a tad-bit pissed at the crowd of the opposite gender smothering him the whole meal. So all in all, if you knew the group well, you could say that it was again, another casual, carefree wonderful day.  
  
Or so it looked.  
  
The five-some were walking peacefully along in the park..... That is, until Rin decided to hook up some guys playing soccer nearby, forgetting the fact that they were with their girlfriends. And of course, being the Rin that she was, dragged her unwilling new friend, Miaka along with her.  
  
Now that the guys were free of the women, they lay out the blanket they brought and plopped down, Tai watching all the women in the park, Chi reading, and Sei looking up towards the sky waiting for sleep to take over.  
  
'Hmm, how peaceful,' he thought. 'I feel like I just want to give up the world and sleep forever.' Somewhere deep down a voice said, 'And give up your only love?'  
  
'What?'  
  
"Hotohori-sama!" came a familiar voice.  
  
Sei kept on staring at the extraodinary sky. How can anything be that beautiful?  
  
"Hotohori-sama!!" rang the urgent voice again. Turning his head wondering who the voice was calling he saw a breath-taking girl. Her hazel eyes were captivating, sparkling as if she had just won the world, her cherry red lips turned up into a grand smile.  
  
'It's an angel,' came his first thought. 'Shining brighter than the sky.'  
  
Surprised he was, when the angel plopped down beside him. "Hotohori-sama," she said again. "Why're you here?"  
  
Sei would like to know that himself. Without knowing it, he began to speak, though his voice was less playful more serious and deep. It was his voice, he recognized, just used in a different way. "Ah, nothing Miaka. I thought it'd be nice to just sit here and watch the scenery. It's not everyday a locked-up emperor like me can be sitting here in a nice field just watching the clouds go by."  
  
'Emperor?! Who am I kidding?' Sei thought. 'And this girl's name is Miaka?! The Miaka I know is not half as pretty.'  
  
"Hai, it's beautiful, ne?" the girl called Miaka said, pleasantly.  
  
Sei found himself nodding and spoke to the girl in the same masculine voice. He didn't understand anything he said himself! Lonely childhood life? True, he couldn't remember anything in his past, but if what he was saying was true then he was certain he could remember the pain this other side spoke.  
  
This Hotohori guy was suddenly wrapping his arms around Miaka, when something hit him in the head.  
  
"Itai!" Sei shouted as he felt the woman in his arm disappear. But of course he was too angry to notice. Once again, he found himself looking up to the vast sky and suddenly Miaka's face popped up.  
  
"Aaaaah!!!" he shrieked, very un-Sei like.  
  
"Gomen, Sei," Miaka said with a friendly smile. She picked up the soccer ball which hit him on the head and hurried off to Rin, and a bunch of strangers of the male species.  
  
"Eh?" Sei whispered quietly to himself. He was back on the blanket, with Tai to his right ogling at women playing volleyball, and Chi to his left reading a romance novel. He looked back towards the sky. 'It was all a dream,' he thought to himself. 'Just a dream.....' The sky he noted hadn't changed in any way in his dream or out.  
  
He stood up. "I'm going to go on a walk," he said. Tai and Chi nodded not really paying attention.  
  
"Hmm..... Emperor Hotohori, huh," he pondered aloud to himself. "Must've been in the old times when there were emperors."  
  
Suddenly, without watching where he was going, he bumped into someone.  
  
"Oof!" came the other person's reaction. They both fell down.  
  
"Ah, gomen," the other man said. He stood up and offered a hand to Sei. Sei looked up.  
  
'Blue.....' came his first thought. He took the man's hand and stood up. "Sorry for that," he said aloud.  
  
The man was staring at him strangely. ".....Hotohori-sama?" he whispered.  
  
"What?!" Sei shouted. "Who is Hotohori??!!" He stopped. He was acting very unlike himself and wondered what was going on.  
  
The man looked startled. "Gomen!!" he exclaimed bowing his head. "I was mistaken. Anyways, my name is Taka Sukunami."  
  
Sei smiled feeling uneasy. 'Wasn't this the guy in the picture on Miaka's fridge?' he recalled. 'Nah can't be. The guy in the picture looked much better than him. Taka looks like he just woke up.' "I'm Hiroku Tsurino."  
  
Taka grinned at him. "May I join you on your walk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So, where ya from?"  
  
"I'm from China."  
  
"Honto? What are you doing here?" Taka asked deeply surprised.  
  
Sei didn't feel like telling him about his part in Four Stars. "Just thought I'd visit some old friends." he shrugged. "You can meet them if you want. They're here in the park."  
  
"That would be nice," Taka said.  
  
Sei lead him back to the open field where his friends were having a good time. He noticed that Taka seemed to be very uncertain about something.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked him.  
  
"O-oh it's nothing....."  
  
"Oy, guys, come over here," he shouted loudly. His friends turned to him and with a confused expression quickly walked over.  
  
"I thought you said we can play as long as we want," whined Rin. Miaka was walking unusually slow compared to her usual cheerful fast pace.  
  
"Of course, but I just want to introduce you to a new friend I met today," Sei said and gestured to Taka.  
  
"His name is Sukunami Taka."  
  
Sei was interrupted by a sharp gasp from Miaka. He quickly turned to her. "What's wrong?" he asked. 'No way, is this really Miaka's boyfriend? Oh man, why did I bring him??!!' He mentally slapped himself in the forehead.  
  
Miaka was feeling totally lost and unsure of herself. 'What is this feeling inside of me? Face him, Miaka, I know you can do it. He is now just another person, a friend even perhaps.' "I'm fine," she said. "I know, Taka, though I call him Tamahome. He's actually my ex-boyfriend." She stopped. 'There! That didn't hurt in the least bit!'  
  
Sei looked relieved in her casual voice. He turned to his other friends. "Well, stop staring and introduce yourselves!"  
  
Rin, Chi, and Tai fumbled for words. "Ah-Right-Yes-Rin-Chi-Tai," came their responses all mixed in one.  
  
"Why don't we all go out for lunch today?" Miaka asked. "Including Tamahome, that is."  
  
Tamahome shook his head. "That's awfully nice of you..... Miaka..... But I don't have the time, thanks anyways." He turned and left.  
  
Tamahome didn't bother swishing back his long blue bangs which practically covered all of his eyes. 'He's actually my ex-boyfriend,' rang Miaka's carefree voice. 'Didn't she care anymore? What about my feelings? It hurts so badly' he thought closing his eyes. He's been around this park since the day he and Miaka broke up. 'The Suzaku Seven..... They worked this hard for me to just break up with Miaka? Why did Suzaku let this be? Why am I in this shitty world?' That's when he remembered. 'It's not me.....'  
  
After Tamahome left, our gang (Miaka, Rin, Sei, Tai, and Chi) started getting ready to leave the park. Miaka bent down to fold up the blanket right at the same time Sei chose to. She blushed as their hands brushed each other. 'Uh oh,' she thought to herself as she folded the rest up. 'I've had this feeling too many times before. This feeling of attraction. This feeling of love.'  
  
Well, she wasn't surprised at herself. After all, she did notice the tension between Tamahome, Yui, and Miaka a few weeks back. She should've known that they've been doing something she didn't hear of. That's why a few days after the suspicion she started recalling her earlier days with Hotohori. She's been thinking of that one man ever since. 'So I should be guilty too,' Miaka thought. 'I've been mentally cheating on Tamahome.'  
  
"Well, Miaka, we'll see you again tomorrow!" Chi called to her. They were departing at the coffee shop going their separate ways.  
  
She waved farewell and walked the rest of the way home. On the way she bumped into someone causing both of them to fall. (a/n: I make my characters fall too much. Geez.....) It was Yui.  
  
"Miaka!" Yui shouted.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Yui hesitated. "I-I'm sorry for..... for doing what I did. Forgive me?" She looked at Miaka with her sincere forest green eyes.  
  
Miaka smiled. "Of course, Yui-chan, I forgive you. I can't keep a grudge against my best friend for that long now can I?"  
  
Yui looked plain shocked.  
  
'This girl, who I thought betrayed me but was too blind to see she was helping me, has accepted me as her best friend once again even after I cheated behind her back with her financée,' Yui thought. "Oh..... Ok, then, you want to maybe hang out sometime?" she asked hoping that Miaka would say yes.  
  
Miaka shrugged nonchalantly. "When?"  
  
Yui noticed that she seemed to have lost her enthusiasm. "I heard the Four Stars are in town. Their concert is tomorrow you want to come? We could go get the tickets now, they're almost sold out."  
  
"Sure I'll come, but leave the tickets to me," Miaka replied. "I've gotta get going now, later." She walked away.  
  
'Ah well, at least she's my best friend again,' Yui thought walking away as well. 'I'll get the real Miaka back in no time. Like she said, she can't hold a grudge against me for long.'  
  
***  
  
That's it for chapter four. I tried to make it long. At least 2000 words or so. Anyways, do you guys want me to play a mean trick on Yui? I planned to put 'Little did she know, she was way off.' but I didn't really want Miaka to be that cruel you know. So anyways, if you want me to please leave a review and tell me my mistakes and all and say what you think! I'm not afraid of flames! Thanks for reading and review! 


End file.
